<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Had All of You by lonnoblea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427707">I Had All of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonnoblea/pseuds/lonnoblea'>lonnoblea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Room of Swords (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Emotional Constipation, I love them so much and there's just not enough porn in this fandom, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, i stan for bottom kodya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonnoblea/pseuds/lonnoblea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kodya can't function like a respectable human being so he finally decides it's time to admit his feelings for Gyrus.</p><p>Too bad it's easier said than done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gyrus Alexei/Kodya Karevic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of studying for my exams.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today. Today was the day Kodya would admit his feelings for Gyrus.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nerves jittery with anticipation, Kodya drew a deep breath to calm his racing heart. His mind had been plagued by thoughts of green hair and lavender eyes ever since he had been pulled out of that frozen lake, but they had been especially restless as of late. </span>
  <span>Kodya could barely sleep nor function like a normal human being from the sheer abundance and the obscene nature of them.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chapped lips pressed roughly against his own, he moaned and melted into the demanding kiss. The wall felt cold and solid behind him, Gyrus’s tongue invading and possessive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He reached up, grabbing a fistful of Kodya’s hair before yanking. Pain prickled at his scalp but it was soon lost to him as Gyrus ruthlessly attacked his exposed throat, biting a bit too hard. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“G-Gyrus—wait, fuck,” Kodya whimpered, pushing half-heartedly against his shoulders, “shit, what are we doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gyrus withdrew, a string of saliva trailing from Kodya’s bruising neck to his lips. He tilted his head, fixing Kodya with a questioning yet undoubtedly predatory stare that sent an electrifying shiver through his body. He squirmed under the intense gaze. Everything about Gyrus made Kodya lose all composure.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you wanted this,” Gyrus slid his arm around Kodya’s waist, pulling him flush against his own body. “Don’t you want this?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He felt a hand snake down his back and grope his ass. A shaky breath escaped past his lips as Gyrus watched him expectantly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ye</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya clapped his palms against his cheeks and groaned.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He willed his trembling hands to behave as he went to knock against Gyrus’ window—only to find Gyrus already staring at him in open confusion and concern.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the tell-tale warmth of a red flush filling his cheeks as he shot Gyrus a sheepish smile through the glass.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya swallowed as Gyrus walked closer, each step sending his nerves astray. By the time he had reached the other side of the door, Kodya was nearly a bubbling mess.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mechanical door slid open with a hiss and the astronaut leaned against the frame before fixing him with a pleasant grin. “What’s up, Kodya?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya keenly observed the green curls of hair that had escaped Gyrus’s bun, not being able to meet his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh,” his eyes darted around the vacant hall, making sure that no one else would bear witness to the embarrassing spectacle that would ensue, “could I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus stepped aside.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya sent him a bashful, grateful grin as he entered the room—careful to avoid the mess of papers and metal bits thrown hazardously all over the floor. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something really important I need to talk to you about.” He stopped to consider before adding, "It's about us."</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The effect was instant, Kodya could feel the tension seep into the room, could feel Gyrus staring intently at the back of his head. He still hasn’t turned around, hasn’t mustered the courage to look at Gyrus. He clutched his stomach, trying to calm the swarm of butterflies.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kodya, is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was so much concern and care laced into that sentence and Kodya could feel his heart lurch, his chest stung with longing so potent and thick.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya let out a heavy breath. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is very,” he turned around and found that the astronaut had come very close. He cleared his throat, “hard for me to admit outloud.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus held his palm gingerly against Kodya’s cheek—</span>
  <em>
    <span>caressing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him—and Kodya could feel every inch of his sanity leave his mind. There was something unidentifiable in Gyrus’s eyes, an emotion breaking through his normally composed stature.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me anything.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One look at Gyrus’s face and Kodya could tell he meant that at the utmost sincerity. He inwardly groaned. Was it possible to fall even harder for this man?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here goes nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” Kodya began, “I really enjoy your company.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The astronaut blinked and Kodya watched with dismay as Gyrus tried to swallow down his mirth. “That's it?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya cringed, fighting the compelling instinct to burrow himself in the ground and never emerge. He moaned, burying his face into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, now, there’s no need for that.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus captured his jaw and tilted his face up, much to Kodya’s dismay.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyrus, I—”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sick? You look really red.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I jus—”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed his forehead against Kodya’s and he almost choked on his spit.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really warm too.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kodya finally met his gaze, he was almost thrown back by the amount of concern evident on Gyrus’s face. A flood of adoration came over him and he remembered every single reason he fell in love with the astronaut, remembered cheeky grins and snarky comebacks. He recalled lonely nights and how terrifying the world was before he had met Gyrus. There was a swell of confidence, a wave of courage throughout his body.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers twitched. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya surged forward and closed the gap between their mouths.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He tastes like strawberries.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence passed between them and he knew he had made a mistake. Gyrus’s eyes were wide and his lips unresponsive when Kodya tore his face away.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Kodya took a step back, his face burning with shame. Gyrus took a step forward and reached out to him but paused—seemingly at a loss in the situation.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya turned away in understandment while the pain of rejection flared across his chest. He didn’t expect Gyrus to reciprocate his feelings at all yet he hadn’t thought it would hurt this bad. And a part of him had been hopeful—a godawful, irrational part of his mind had actually believed that someone as wonderful and intelligent as Gyrus could ever fall for him. He bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya felt a sting in his eyes and decided it was best to leave before he embarrassed himself even further.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go and we can both pretend this never happened.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rushed past Gyrus, still frozen and awestruck, muttering another apology as he ran to the door. Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was never going to live this down.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green energy crackled around his body, freezing his limbs in place before a hand locked around his wrist and slammed him against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus watched him blankly, grip unrelenting as he pinned Kodya’s wrists above his head. There was something behind Gyrus’s stare, something dangerous and feral that made his blood rush and body quiver.  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dazed, he made another attempt to leave only to discover that he couldn’t move at all. He looked up to find strings of green light encasing his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus was using his powers on him and Kodya squirmed hotly upon realisation.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The things you make me do, Kodya.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t respond—not trusting his mouth at all—so Gyrus did it for him.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in and captured Kodya’s lips in a ferocious kiss, his usual gentle demeanor completely absent. It was wet and demanding and everything that Kodya had imagined. His mind completely shut down. And </span>
  <span>perhaps it was the disbelief that stunned him or the wave of euphoria that came with having a longtime fantasy become reality, but when Gyrus’s tongue pressed against his lips, seeking entrance, Kodya—curse his fried brain cells—did not respond.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until he felt a hand snake down his back, grab his ass and squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya gasped and Gyrus gladly took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trembled as the astronaut deepened the kiss and soon enough, Kodya lost track of time as Gyrus plundered his mouth. Each nip and suckle resulted in mindless whimpers and moans as Kodya relinquished control over to Gyrus. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away and Kodya whined at the loss. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, if only you could see yourself right now—so disheveled and undone,” Gyrus whispered, tracing Kodya’s cheekbone with his thumb, “so perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya turned his face to kiss the pad of his thumb, listening as the astronaut let out a shaky breath.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted you for so long, I never thought you’d want me too. It’s so unreal.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could cry at that very moment, cry because he never wanted anything as much as he wanted Gyrus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed a strand of hair out of Kodya’s face.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Gyrus moved in, slow and deliberate. Kodya could feel the puff of hot air against the shell of his ear. He shivered and listened, waiting and anticipating.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you and I can’t wait to have you in every way possible,” Gyrus murmured, predatory and dark and Kodya nearly melted.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned obscenely at the implication and Gyrus made a sound in the back of his throat before roughly grinding his hips against Kodya’s. Kodya gasped and quickly mimicked the action, enjoying the pleasant warmth and friction against his crotch.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I love the noises you make.” </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya blushed but didn’t close his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love your hair.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a sharp tug at his scalp and sudden, sharp teeth on the skin of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love your neck.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyrus bit down and Kodya yelped. He soothed the irritated skin with his tongue, then peppered his neck with tiny kisses as if they were apologies.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love your hands.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya felt the restraints against one of his wrists dissipate as Gyrus reached up to lace their fingers before bringing them up to his lips, pressing tiny, delicate kisses to each one of Kodya’s knuckles. His purple eyes seemed to glow, his gaze piercing and unbreakable, as he leaned in to press his forehead against Kodya’s.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kodya was panting heavily, overwhelmed with emotion and lust that he could barely think straight. He rolled his hips and tilted his face up, his lips barely grazing Gyrus’s. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel his heartbeat hammering against his chest, a delighted thrill shot through him. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please have me.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only warning Kodya got was the dark glaze over Gyrus’s eyes and the sound of crackling energy before he was sent sprawling gracelessly onto Gyrus’s bed. It was a matter of moments before the astronaut would descend upon him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>enjoy my dudes :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was <em> electrifying </em>. Like exhilaration was liquid and running through his veins. His heartbeat was thunder to his ears, Gyrus’s skin warm and pleasant against him and if Kodya concentrated hard enough, mapping his hands against the expanse of Gyrus’s chest, he could feel the astronaut’s pulse—as rapid and excited as his own.</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus kissed him like a dying man, as if he was drawing every breath from Kodya’s lungs. It was intense and demanding in a way that made the archer tremble. Kodya kissed him back with the same amount of fervour. </p><p> </p><p>Their world was cold and dangerous—a nightmare compared to the lives they used to lead—but none of that mattered. Because, at that very moment, Gyrus looked at him like he was the most important thing in his life and, suddenly, everything outside of that room was devoid of meaning.</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus laid him on his back and stripped him slowly, examining every new area of skin like foreign territory. He leaned down and peppered kisses against Kodya’s stomach, soft presses that made the archer giggle. </p><p> </p><p>Gyrus was being gentle and tender, a definite change of pace compared to before. </p><p> </p><p>“Gyrus,” Kodya whispered. </p><p> </p><p>The astronaut looked up from his spot nestled comfortably between Kodya’s thighs, patient purple eyes twinkling behind stray strands of green hair, and Kodya could only drown in another wave of adoration. Gyrus stifled a laugh as Kodya dumbly stared. The archer rubbed his cheek, feeling himself grow flustered. There was a bubble in his chest, filled undoubtedly with pure, unadulterated love that kept amplifying and amplifying—a crescendo of emotion that made a home inside of Kodya the day he was pulled out of that lake. He could feel it forming and developing with every smile, every joke that Gyrus sent his way until his chest was uncomfortably tight and his mind was infatuated. </p><p> </p><p>And before Kodya could stop himself, the words rushed out, </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus smiled, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, you <em> don’t </em> know.” Kodya waved his hands in front of him, dismissing Gyrus’s statement. “I love you <em> a lot </em> . I’m pretty sure I’m obsessed with you. I’ve been thinking nonstop about you— <em> about this </em>—for the past couple of months and it is absolutely driving me batshit crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>The archer groaned, muffling his face against Gyrus’s pillow which, unhelpfully, smelled strongly like the astronaut. Kodya knew he was babbling yet was fully powerless to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>“Everytime I enter a room, I think about you. Everytime you leave for a mission, I’m thinking about you! You’re always in the back of my head—you and your dumb smiles and smartassery.”</p><p> </p><p>Kodya looked at Gyrus, who had crawled closer amidst the commotion, in desperation. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it weird? Is it pathetic how much I like you? How much I’m drawn to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus let out a giggle of poorly contained glee and Kodya did nothing to mask his despair. He moved closer, wrapping the palm of his hand tenderly against Kodya’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, come on now,” the astronaut murmured, low and sweet, and Kodya looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus smiled, loving and kind, and every single atom of oxygen in Kodya’s lungs was stolen away. He was a breathless beauty that wiggled his way into the front of Kodya’s mind and refused to leave. This man was going to be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p> “Want to know a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>Kodya blinked up at him, confused and uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus sat up on the bed, legs tucked underneath his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about you too.” </p><p> </p><p>Kodya opened his mouth to interject only to be silenced when Gyrus raised his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“And no, it’s not any different. I can’t count how many times I have had to restrain myself from jumping you—<em> especially </em> since your shirt mysteriously disappears in nearly every fight you’re in and I can see your abs, <em> God </em>, how the fuck are you so ripped? And your ass! Have you ever checked out yourself out in the mirror?”</p><p> </p><p>The archer blushed—a full, deep red—because, <em> yes </em>, he indeed has. Kodya couldn’t recall a time where he had been closer to complete human combustion.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve wanted you for a longtime, Kodya and if you’re obsessed with me then that means I’m obsessed with you too.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused, and for a moment in time, Gyrus looked truly vulnerable. His eyes were earnest and wide, betraying every emotion he felt at that very moment.</p><p> </p><p>“And maybe that’s not such a bad thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kodya swallowed, unsure of how to act underneath Gyrus’s heavy gaze. Thankfully, he didn’t need to. Gyrus grabbed his hand, lifting it towards himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Just feel what you’re doing to me.”</p><p> </p><p>The archer made a small noise at the back of his throat as Gyrus gently placed Kodya’s open palm onto his crotch, rubbing it against the material of his pants to emphasize his point. Gyrus gasped, grinding his clothed cock against Kodya’s hand and Kodya felt himself lose more of his mind to the astronaut. His eyes widened, pulse racing faster than before and Gyrus just stared at him, eyes wild and lips parted.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fuck, Gyrus, you’re—”</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus cut him off, mashing their mouths together in a way so forceful and dominating that Kodya shivered and submitted. Somewhere along the way, Gyrus had taken his shirt off and the skin-on-skin contact was warm and glorious. </p><p> </p><p>He lifted his face away and Kodya followed after his lips with a whine.</p><p> </p><p>“See? Don’t you see how much I want you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kodya nodded and gasped as Gyrus pressed the flat of his tongue against his nipple, while he tweaked and rolled the other bud with his fingers. The archer moaned at the enveloped warmth and Gyrus grinned, continuing the pleasant pressure against Kodya’s chest until the man was a panting mess. He pulled away and Kodya groaned in dismay.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your pants,” Gyrus said, an underlying voice of authority was laced into the command and Kodya almost lost it.</p><p> </p><p>The archer stripped himself of his pants and underwear, skin flushing under the presence of wandering eyes. Gyrus pushed him back down against the bed, onto his arms and knees this time. His cock was hard from where it lay, heavy and weeping between his thighs. For a moment, Gyrus only observed, taking in the wonderful sight of the naked man in front of him and Kodya stilled, unsure of what to do amidst the silence. Kodya held his breath as Gyrus retrieved an item from the hidden cabinet beside the bed. It was followed by the rustling of clothes and Kodya swallowed, more out of nerve than necessity. </p><p> </p><p>There was a light touch between his shoulder blades, calloused fingers that trailed down his spine onto the small of his back. Kodya arched his back, ass high in the air and Gyrus hummed approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever dream of me? Dream of me fucking you?” Gyrus’s voice was predatory and dark, sending all the right messages.</p><p> </p><p>Kodya nodded desperately, his anticipation skyrocketing. His heart was hammering so quickly against his ribcage, he swore he could hear it. He struggled to even his breathing, scared and excited beyond belief. The man of his dreams and wet dreams combined, <em> Gyrus </em>, liked him and was just about to fuck him. </p><p> </p><p>There was a tell-tale click of a cap before cold, slick fingers found his entrance, swirling and teasing the opening. </p><p> </p><p><em> Holy fuck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kodya jolted and suddenly his entire body felt like it was on fire, like a flame had lit in his chest and threatened to consume him whole.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holy shit, this is really happening. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a gentle kiss that turned into a pinching bite across Kodya’s shoulder before Gyrus thrusted the entirety of his middle finger into Kodya. </p><p> </p><p>Kodya screamed then clenched down, hard.</p><p> </p><p>And, suddenly, Gyrus was fucking into him with his finger and Kodya moaned, the odd sensation growing tighter and hotter and <em> better </em>. Seconds later, Gyrus added another finger and Kodya groaned at the stretch. There was teeth on his neck and Kodya was pretty sure Gyrus had bitten him hard enough to draw blood but he didn’t care. His hips moved unconsciously with a mind of their own, pressing back against Gyrus’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Slut.”</p><p> </p><p>The name was like a punch to his gut and he could feel Gyrus’s fingers still. The astronaut was probably panicking at the slip of the tongue, believing that he had crossed some blurry line and Kodya almost snorted at the notion.</p><p> </p><p><em> Slut, </em> Kodya thought and shivered. It made him feel dirty.</p><p> </p><p>And he decided that he liked the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you stop?” Kodya asked, his voice hoarse from overuse. He wiggled his ass against Gyrus’s fingers, prompting the green-haired male into action again. </p><p> </p><p>He felt hands on his hips—a hard, iron grip—before he was thrown back onto his back. Kodya gasped, delighted at the feeling of being manhandled by Gyrus and a part of him thought himself to be a freak for wanting to be dominated completely. But then he realized it was Gyrus, equally disheveled and wildly turned on, above him and suddenly Kodya couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. Gyrus was watching him, hands still gripping Kodya’s hips, like he was a piece of meat waiting to be devoured and the fire inside Kodya’s chest roared. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to fuck you now,” Gyrus stated, hands moving to part Kodya’s thighs and Kodya spread them further for him, an eager invitation for what was to come.</p><p> </p><p>They moved themselves in a way so that one of Kodya’s legs was resting on Gyrus’s shoulder while the other was pushed tightly against his own chest, Gyrus’s hand hooked under the knee, testing his flexibility. Gyrus’s face was inches away from Kodya’s, the head of the astronaut’s weeping dick pressed lightly against his entrance. Kodya could feel the stretch of the position and he absolutely loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus captured Kodya’s lips in a demanding kiss and Kodya could recognize a distraction when he saw one. </p><p> </p><p>He gasped when he felt the slow burn of Gyrus’s cock splitting him open. Gyrus shut his eyes and groaned at the tight heat, face screwed in concentration and bliss. He ran his hand down the side of Kodya’s thigh, soothing and warm, to anchor himself into this reality. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, Kodya, you feel <em> amazing. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kodya felt a swell of emotion, potent and overpowering, and he choked like he was going to cry because it was <em> Gyrus </em> that was inside him. Gyrus that was grinding his dick into Kodya—unable to stay still but incapable of hurting him—Gyrus that preoccupied him with heated kisses, Gyrus that stayed up with him in endless, hopeless nights and Gyrus that pulled him out of that lake. It was <em> always </em>Gyrus and Kodya hoped to God that it would never change.</p><p> </p><p>Kodya clenched, testing the feeling of the fleshy organ inside of him and Gyrus let out a small, breathy gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hah, I think you can move now.”</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus wasted no time hesitating. Withdrawing his hips, he snapped them forward, sending hot, white sparks of pleasure throughout Kodya’s body. Kodya moaned with each thrust, his hands clenching and unclenching in the bedsheets, and he began to move with Gyrus. </p><p> </p><p>“Gorgeous, so gorgeous,” Gyrus whispered, pressing kisses against heated skin, watching as Kodya awkwardly fucked himself on Gyrus’s cock.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of slapping skin echoed through the room alongside intimate moans and breathless gasps. The astronaut leaned forward to nibble on his earlobe while each punch of his dick drove wanton noises out of Kodya—who had taken to raking his nails down Gyrus’s back. The archer could feel a building pleasure in the pit of his stomach, a flare of soon-to-be bliss that edged closer and closer with every thrust.</p><p> </p><p>Kodya sought out his own aching hard shaft before Gyrus caught his wrist and pinned it next to his head. </p><p> </p><p>He whined, loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself?” </p><p> </p><p>Gyrus punctuated the statement with a series of hard thrusts and Kodya locked his legs around Gyrus’s waist, moaning his content.</p><p> </p><p>“No, sir, not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus’s eyes flashed dangerously, arousing a deep, primal part of Kodya’s brain. Gyrus stilled his hips, purple eyes piercing into Kodya, and the archer whined—begging him to move.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out and Kodya groaned at the emptiness, his hole clenching around open air.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on your hands and knees.”</p><p> </p><p>The archer nearly objected but the predatory glare sent his way shut him up. Shaky appendages arranged themselves into position and Kodya grimaced at his trembling limbs that were unable to cooperate with such a simple task. Gyrus watched him, waiting, with glowing lavender eyes and Kodya shivered, feeling like a prey in a dark forest.</p><p> </p><p>Kodya wiggled his rear at the green-haired male, hoping to tempt him into movement.</p><p> </p><p>The only warning Kodya received was the sudden iron-grip on each side of his hips—Gyrus grasping at him with such force, he was sure to bruise the next morning—before the astronaut plunged his dick into Kodya in one, fluid motion.</p><p> </p><p>He cried out in surprise, stuck between gasping and cursing as Gyrus’s hips never ceased. The pace was brutal and unforgiving, the angle reaching new depths and giving the astronaut access to that special bundle of nerves that made Kodya see stars. He collapsed onto his arms, incapable of keeping himself up, and simply let out moans and whimpers as Gyrus held his hips up and penetrated him over and over.</p><p> </p><p>Kodya felt that same glorious pressure build up in his groin—a hot, impending rush of pleasure growing in the pit of his stomach. Gyrus was close to finishing from the way his hips stuttered and his thrusts turned desperate and erratic.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Gyrus, I’m going to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kodya felt the hard, warm expanse of Gyrus’s chest drape over his back while his hand wrapped around the archer’s cock, fisting it along to the rhythm of his thrusts. He felt a tug on his hair, a none-too-gentle pull on the side of his scalp and Kodya got the memo to turn his head.</p><p> </p><p>He stared into Gyrus’s face, the astronaut looked as disheveled and unhinged as Kodya felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, Kodya.”</p><p> </p><p>Kodya screamed, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. It was a great, white bliss that filled every inch of his body. He came ribbons into Gyrus’s hand. His walls spasmed around Gyrus’s dick and he could hear Gyrus shouting his own climax before a rush of hot liquid filled him. Kodya swore he saw sparks of green energy, tendrils of electricity that lashed out of Gyrus’s skin. The astronaut’s hips stuttered to a stop, fucking out the last of his orgasm into Kodya.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out and Kodya could feel the remnants of their encounter run down his thighs. He shivered. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dirty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus dropped his forehead onto Kodya’s back, the droplets of sweat from exertion felt moist against Kodya’s skin. He pressed a gentle kiss to the archer’s nape. </p><p> </p><p>“That was wonderful, Kodya.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gyrus pulled away from the memory with his face aflame, his skin hot and uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck did you show me that?” he demanded, whirling around on his future self. Gyrus felt sparks of uncontained anger, green energy that flared dangerously in his palms. “Was that part of your plan too? Get him to fall in love with you so that when you left he’d still be there for me?”</p><p> </p><p>The older man smiled, sad and forlorn. He looked back at the memory, his gaze seemingly far away. Gyrus clenched his fists, swallowing down his frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it wasn’t,” he admitted. “Concentrate. It’s your memory now and if you focus you’ll see that what I felt for him was real.”</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus closed his eyes, willing himself to remember past explicit details into the blurry emotions. He shuddered, overcome with adoration so intense that he almost choked on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>His future self looked vulnerable, shame written clearly on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t tell him, I needed to keep him safe. But there was a point in time where I was really going to do it, y’know? I saw this man with great potential, gifted with such an amazing power that could help our cause.”</p><p> </p><p>Gyrus swallowed, mind racing in the information.</p><p> </p><p>“So why didn’t you tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence, the question hung heavily in the air between them before the older man shrugged, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I fell in love with him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>can someone please write me kodya fanfiction, i seriously need more</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now i have to use to word cock :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>